Augments
Captain's Edition adds a variety of new augments to FTL. These include Combat Augments, Support/Production Augments, and Contextual Augments. Combat Augments can be activated when enemies become hostile and can be either offensive (such as lowering the enemy's shield power) or defensive (such as jamming the enemy's mind control). These augments cost power to use and can only be activated one at a time, unless you have the Internal Generator augment. Support/Production Augments give you options to produce items at an Empty Beacon. They can be used to ensure that you always have an ample supply of ammunition and drones, to produce trade goods for scrap, or to repair your ship. Contextual Augments provide blue options in certain situations and most will provide options at an Empty Beacon. They can be used to avoid hazards, to scout a sector, or to obtain quests. Combat Augments Anti-Ship Battery "An autonomous, AI controlled weapon platform that provides fire support. Requires missiles and can't deploy in hazardous environments. 1 power combat augment." * The ASB can sometimes be hacked or disrupted by enemies, causing it to fire on your ship as well as the enemy ship * Cost: 60 * Rarity: 3 Drone Uplink Jammer "Attempts to scramble the enemy drone communication, disabling one to two drones. 2 power combat augment." * This augment has a 20% chance of failure * Cost: 60 * Rarity: 4 Advanced Plating "Electric scrambler plating that provides some protection against advanced hacking and mind control attempts. 1 power combat augment." * Limits enemy mind control and hacking systems to 1 power * Cost: 40 * Rarity: 4 Ion Field "Disrupts the enemy shield system and permanently depletes one shield bubble. 3 power combat augment." * Cost: 120 * Rarity: 5 Ion Generator "Autonomous generator that powers combat augments. Can also be used to activate a second combat augment during battle." * Cost: 20 * Rarity: 3 Radiation Projector "Constantly pollutes the enemy oxygen supply, after some time killing the crew. Ineffective against advanced life support systems. 2 power combat augment." * Ships with a level 3 Life Support system will be able to withstand the radiation from this augment * Cost: 60 * Rarity: 4 Subspace Scanner "Enables the usage of sensors even within the most dense particle clouds and can also be used to reveal cloaked ships. 1 power combat augment." * Cost: 30 * Rarity: 4 Targeting Jammer "Attempts to scramble the enemy weapon targeting, disabling one to two weapons. 2 power combat augment." * This augment has a 20% chance of failure * Cost: 100 * Rarity: 5 Teleporter Disruptor "Prevents enemy boarders from teleporting onto your ship. Ineffective against advanced teleporters and bomb weapons. 1 power combat augment." * * Cost: 60 * Rarity: 4 *Internal Effector "Advanced field generation device that constantly disrupts an enemy system of your choice. 2 power combat augment." * *This augment can only be obtained from a specific quest in the AI Sector * This augment comes equipped on the Slug Cruiser Type B * Cost: 100 * Rarity: 0 Support/Production Augments * AI Avatar Generator ** Can create infinite amounts of partly holographic AI crew members. Requires an empty beacon. * Ammo Manufacturer ** Enables cost-efficient production of missiles on board the ship. Requires an empty beacon and scrap. * Drone Manufacturer ** Enables cost-efficient production of drone parts on board the ship. Requires an empty beacon and scrap. * FTL Fuel Recycler ** Creates small amounts of FTL fuel by recycling spent fuel cells. Requires an empty beacon. * Hull Repair Kit ** Enables en route ship maintenance and hull repairs. Requires an empty beacon. * On-Board Assembly Line ** Can produce various trade goods on board the ship. Available goods depend on crew and ship upgrades. Requires an empty beacon and time. Contextual Augments * Adv. Prox. Navigation ** Smart proximity navigation AI that helps avoiding damage to the ship in critical situations * Beacon Access Kit ** Can be used to cover your tracks and delay the pursuing Rebel fleet. Requires an empty beacon. * Bounty Hunter Database ** Self-updating network device that allows bounty hunters to acquire contracts for any place in the known galaxy. Requires a sector entry beacon. * Cargo Teleporter ** Facilitates buying and selling of trade goods at stores, preventing the Rebel fleet from advancing during transactions. * Combat Simulator ** Allows your crew to gain experience by training in a broad range of simulated combat scenarios. Requires an empty beacon. * Mapping Computer ** Controls mapping drones that can scout the entire sector. Requires an empty beacon and drone parts. * On-Board Science Lab ** Allows you to conduct research and surveys from aboard the ship. This can yield various results. Requires an empty beacon. * Requisition License ** This space-age letter of marque authorizes you to requisite goods and equipment from civilians. Your crew will accept acts of piracy that do not involve plain murder. * Sector Scanner ** Can scan the entire sector if the ship remains stationary for some time. Requires an empty beacon and time. Other Augments Captain's Edition also modifies some of the vanilla augments. Some of the Vanilla augments have had their abilities either buffed of nerfed and some augments have been given unique abilities. For example, the scrap recovery arm collects 2% less scrap than in vanilla, while the repair arm has 5% less of a penalty, and Adaptive Gel Suits (Formerly Emergency Respirators) also protect crew from radiation as well as suffocation damage. The augments that have been changed are listed below with their CE name. Also, see Race Specific Augments for more information about the unique options that are enabled by the faction specific augments in Captain's Edition. * Adv. Cloaking Field ** Eliminates any excess heat generated by ship and weapons, allowing you to fire at will while cloaked * Adaptive Gel Suits ** Protects crew from certain hazards and reduces damage from low oxygen to a minimum * Adv. FTL Navigation ** Allows the ship to jump to any previously visited beacon. * Adv. Targeting Computer ** Lowers weapon charge time by 10% and protects your weapon targeting from being scrambled * Crystal Vengeance ** Every time your ship takes damage, there is a 30% chance to break off a Crystal Shard that flies at your enemy, dealing damage and piercing all shields ** Crystal Shard, deals 2 damage, pierces 4 shields, and causes breaches * FTL Recharge Booster ** The ship's FTL Drive powers up 30% faster and enables faster hyper space travel. * Improved Internal AI ** Internal drones have their movement speed increased by 100%. All your drones can remain active even when drone communication is scrambled. * Mantis Pheromones ** Makes your crew move 30% faster. Indicates you command a rogue Mantis ship; any psychopathic crew signing up with you will not loathe piracy or taking slaves. * Repair Arm ** Repairs your hull every time you collect scrap, but reduces scrap collected by 10% * Reverse Ion Field ** Protects your ship from ion fields and gives a 40% chance to negate ion damage entirely * Rock Plating ** Superior hull armor provides a 15% chance to negate incoming hull damage. Indicates you command a brutish Rock ship; enabling piracy. * Scrap Recovery Arm ''' ** Allows the ship to collect 8% more scrap from any source * '''Shield Charge Booster ** Boosts the ship's shield recharge rate by 15% * Slug Repair Gel ** Automatically repairs hull breaches. Indicates you command a rogue Slug ship; enabling piracy and breaking truce. * Titanium System Casing ** All ship systems have additional plating that provides a 25% chance to negate damage when hit (hull will still be damaged) * Zoltan Shield ** Uses energy from FTL engine outbursts to shield your ship from hull damaging weapons. Indicates you command an official Zoltan ship; enabling diplomatic solutions. Category:Augments